


You Promised Forever

by Masterpwn



Series: Another Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpwn/pseuds/Masterpwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of Ten's regret for leaving Rose behind post- Journey's End</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised Forever

I know you promised forever. You really tried.

I'm sorry.

You came back, again and again, but I was afraid. You found a way into my hearts.

I'm sorry.

You forgave everything, even when I betrayed you not just for preserving history. Pushing you away was my worst mistake.

And I'm sorry.

I'm a coward, I couldn't face it. I gave you what I could and locked you away where nobody would hurt you. I can only hope it was enough, but in my hearts I know it's not.

I mean it when I say: I am so, so sorry.


End file.
